my time with naruto
by mckenmic
Summary: i get sent to the naruto world. and i plan on driving people nuts. my first story
1. Chapter 1

my weird time with naruto.

One day in the real world or well the real world to us. There was a boy. He knew little what was

going to happen today. Waking up swearing at the sun he got ready for school. He hated it with a

passion but on the way to school he was hit by a 18 wheeler the one thought throw his head a

that moment was O FUCK. But are story don't end there. now i do not own naruto the fish own

him. emmm me like fish. i woke up with one hell of a head ache to the sound of fighting. i

looked around the fist thought that inters my head was holy crap I'm not dead. Ones things

started to stop being blinding white. Why the hell is the sun so bright? I walk over to see who

was making all the noise. After peeking out from behind a tree i nearly craped myself (nearly). It

was naruto and sasuke fighting. i soon sad something id regret i let out holy shit. Next thing i

new i had kunai going past my face. And then everything went black. Next thing i new i was in a

dark room. With my head ache even worse. Fist ling out my mind was well ant this nice. Well at

least their not a bright light. Not one second later pricks shine a BRIKE FUCKING LIGHT

RITE in my face. What the hell you trying to blind me. I got no answer. All they sad was well

she's awake now. Now this got me thinking. are they talking about me. Last time i looked i was a

guy. ya they must be talking about someone else. They walked over to me i was really annoyed

now. 1 cuss I'm in a dark room being blinded by 2 people i don't know and I'm tied up. 3 cuss

well i think the one was anko judging by the hair out line and voice. They started asking me

questions. But cuss my head ache and their light i decided to make an ass out of myself. first

thing i sad was. TRUN OFF THE BRITE ASS LIGHT. surprisingly they did. aaaa think you. But

now i wished they left it on cuss well now i new were i was. so i decided to answer their

questions. i was in the ambu headquarters. And well i don't want die. They started asking

questions. Who are you? To this well i kind of didn't want to answer so i tried to give lil info. my

name name name.........name um.....i kind of don't like my name so call me M. i even gave a

smile. This kind of pist them off. next question were you come from. This i new i could answer

cuss well i don't think they new were it was. I'm from Chambersburg the land the drunks and

rednecks. they gave me a WTF look but moved on. why were you spying on are ninja...... spying

how was i spying i was in the woods herd fighting and well win i looked you guys kid napped

me i screamed. next question howled you get hear. i waited on this one. i kind of don't know.

How don't you know? well i kind of woke up in the forest. i wasn't hear win i went to sleep. so i

don't know. ok bring in the hokage. i was thing ok wonder who's the hokage rite now. surly

anof the 3ed walk in. first thing in my head was yes I'm so dam lucky it not the old lady. fist

thing out his mouth was hello miss. i was thinking ok.......do i really look like a girl i know I'm

skinny and all with simi long hair but well didn't think i looked that much like a girl. i sad um

I'm a guy. this got me really weird looks. and one started lafing. i yell what the hell . i looked

around and well i notice one of my favorites. anko. i screamed loud i mean sakura couldn't out

do this. anko anko i love you could i see your snakes pwees i started trying to jump up and down.

i got what i asked for i was restrained with snakes. The 3ed walk up to me and asked me another

question. How do you know anko. agin i went in to smart ass mode. what with all the questions

first i get attacked for see 2 people fighting thing i get asked 1/2 million questions y the hell am i

being treated like i killed someone win i did nothing wrong.. this made him laf. I'm thinking

what the hell is so funny. now I'm think ok how can i get out of this I'm in the naruto world......o

if i live throw this I'm going to have so much fun. so started talking. ok I'm a normal person i

have not been trained in ninja ways i know lil about ninjas i can't even do Justus i don't even

know the hand sine's now could you please let go or do something or whatever to prove I'm no

threat. i think god the hokage was nice. next thing i new i was being untied with him asking.

would you like to be a ninja. i screamed YES. But thin i asked um were would i stay i have no

money and well i now lil about this place. i think we can work something out and what do you

know. um promise you won't kill me?. yes we won't kill you he sad with a smile. so I'm

thinking y not. ok this is what i know te names of a good bit of people hear. their is guy the

weirdo with the green. the one eyed prev kakushi -----think i spelled it rite. there in shino neji

lee lee is like a mini version of guy hinata sasuke also know as duck but. and naru chan. this

cased to more questions to come up how do you know them and who is naru chan? well were i

come from you cuss are like a story but no one thinks your real and naru chan is naruto i call him

that cuss of his sexy justu. next thing out the hokages mouth was ok i think i can let you go now.

but ill be having people watching you so don't do so something stupid and come buy the hokages

mansion later to day we will get the housing worked out. i screamed as anko walked me out with

me hugging her leg. naw i noticed one more thing. i was shorter i barley past ankos waste. this

got me thinking ok why am I so shorted i really need to find out what i look like. After being led

o the senter of town anko sed. i will be back later win the hokage wants you. i yelled ok. but thin

i asked for some paper and something to rite with. After a weird look. i was handed a scroll and

ink. i made a list of things to do. 1 lurn sexy justu 2 shave lees and or guys eye browse 3 burn the

one eyed ninjas book. 4 kick the perv sage in the nuts 5 get anko to Trane me. after this i walked

around and noticed i have money in my pocket. i was thinking wired this come from. well I'm

hungry time to eat. i noticed a orange flash go buy well who could it be i fallowed him and was

leg to a remain stand. i went in after see the prices and counting my money. ok i can get about 6

bows. thin the orange wonder turned around. and screamed. your that girl that was spying on us.

now at this noise i punched him in the mouth. AAA shut up. now holding my ears. i sad to him i

was not spying and you know what the hell I'm been throw cuss you. i go set down and wait for

my order to be taking win he came to sit with me. so you wornt spying. no i wasn't hell at the

time i didn't even know were i was. but i guess it wasn't all that bad i got to meet anko i start to

prrr. this got me a weird look. After about a minute i got my order taken. i had miso and naruto

had the same. after about 10 minutes and 5 bows later i was done naruto had already had 12 i

think. i pad for mine and left win saying this is the best food iv ever had. ill tri to come back in i

get more money. this got naruto really happy. and he screamed again. I KNOW THIS IS THE

FOOD OF THE GODS. he paid for his and walked out after me. o miss i never got your name

mines naruto and I'm going to be the next hokage. well hi i don't really have a name for myself

yet until i find one i like I'm just going by M and I'm going to become a ninja. ok M i have to go

spar with my team want come along. With out even thinking i sad yes. After about 10minits of

narutos normal pace and me runny like hell we got to training ground seven. I got meated with

weird looks. What? naruto rite next to me yelled this is m. wares kakashi. just this a poof of

smoke. And another weird look. And naruto yelling kakashi can M train with us. After a

reluctant look he asked if i had any training. i sad no. but no naruto had to chime in. she can't be

that bad she keep up with me coming here. Well i ges we could have her fight sakura then. I'm

was sweating at this but y not id have some fun. one the fight started i ran for cover namely cus

sharp pionty things flying at me i decided to hide and wait win i notice naruto make a hand sine.

and i got thinking wonder if i could do that. so i made the hand sine and poof. 4 me came out of

now were thin i noticed sasuke do fireball justu and if narutos worked y not his. i made 5 hand

sines and tried to do it and well it started out nice with 5 flam thrower but thin blow up in my

face. i woke up with naruto sakura and sasuk rite over me. ...........what? how did you do that i

thought you weren't a ninja. I'm not. i sall naruto and sasuke do it so i tried it. i guess fire hard to

use. just thin the one eyed ninja spoke up. no you just used to much chakura on it............really i

thought you couldn't use to much i thought it just used it on t own. this got me a wtf look from

the pink haired wonder how the hell could you even do that without knowing how to use

chakura. i have no clue. now anko poofing out of no were and less thin a sec later I'm hugging

ankos leg. this getting me another wtf look. but lil did i notice i dropped the scroll. and anko

picked it up and looked at it. she lafed hay kakashi come look the girl make a to do list and looks

what's on it. kakashi read over it before getting a look of pure fear and running off. hay m what

was ritin in the scroll. um.... lurn sexy justu shave lees or guys eyes brows burn kakashis pervy

book kick pervy sage in the nuts and have anko as a teacher. next thing to say was anko saying

like hall im going to be your teacher you lil brat now get off my leg. ok. i started to fake cry a lil.

but this got me a whack on the head. y you do that. cuss i don't like crying brats now the hokage

wanted to see you. na i getting picked up and poofed in to the hokages office. i get doped hard on

to the floor. hay watch it big but. this comment got attacked by a snake. no fun. thin the hokage

asked me do you sill want to be a ninja ones agin i yelled yes. ok but fist things first a name.

hum... i have been thinking and well hoe emi sound always loved it ^-^. ok how about a last

name.......hum how about uzumaki. ya emi uzumaki i like the sound. out of no weird. a voice was

herd y take the name of the demon brat. i yelled. shut the hell up you should be kising that so

called demond buts if naruto wasn't born that day your asses would have been fried and that

demon didn't even attack the people that tried to kill him he saved this village and is a hero now i

don't ever want to hear you say that again. this got me weird looks. what i sad i know a lot about

people. now is it ok to have that name.......the hokage was a little ify about the name but let me

have it anyway. Say isn't it a law the no one can talk about the demon? Yes it is we will let you

slide but the man in the corner will have some alone time with anko. O CAN I JOIN I LOVE

SEEING GROW ME CRY. Ok I think I'm starting to like this kid. Maybe next time brat and i

was given my apartment key and would be told witch team id be jounin to marrow. So i ran to

my new home and decided to have a nice long rest.

what ya think this was my first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

It was another bright shiny day in the leaf village. GOD DAM YOU FUCKING SUN i screamed

at the sun for waking me up again. grrrr i walked to the bathroom 1 cuss i rally had to go 2 cuss i

wanted to see how i looked i spent a hole day hear and didn't even know what the hell i looked

like. Looking in the bathroom mirror I was shocked. I was cute i mean rally cute. I only looked

about 12 years old I had blond hair about half way down my back and bright shinny blue eyes.

Wow looks like everything stayed the same color but wow I never thought id look this cute as an

anime girl. But hawed I get turned in to a girl……. Well not going to try and make too much

logic out this ok let see what do I need to get done today? Hum….. Well I guess I need more

clothes….. And food……and weapons……and…….o crap I need a lot of things……..i better go

see the old man. Hum I wonder if they have a library in this village. Ok well first things first got

to see old man. After leaving my house I noticed I felt lighter……I wonder how hi I could jump

I feel like paper. I decided to test this out and ell I jumped over 3 stories high. And well landed

on my face…….not to nice……ok well let see how fast I can move……I took off rally fast but

not knowing how to stop rite I slammed in to the wall of the hokages place. Well at least this is

where I wanted to be. After waiting nearly an hour I was allowed to see the 3ed. Hi hokage I was

wonder how ill I make money and is there and good libraries around hear. O will seeing as you

don't have a team yet I could send you on a few missions to see witch team you work with best.

And yes there is a library rite by the Yamanaka's flower shop. Ok thinks o wait the

Yamanaka's isn't that Ino's family. Y yes you know them. Sort o I know the family name

and everything but the people no. but I know where it is at least. Um which team should I

meat first. How about you pic I can send word for them to meet you. Ok how about team

guy. I kinda want to meat neji. But I want to go to the library first so could it wait like an

hour or so. Ok where would you like to meat them. Knowing guys he still runny laps around

the village so I guess the gates. Ok sound good ill send word to him to meet you there in a

hour. Ok think hokage sama. This made him laf it ok you can all me hokage or Sandaime if

you like. Um I'll stick with hokage other name hard to remember. This made him laf again.

Ok well I'm off. O ya I think something weards going on for some resion I can move a lot

after thin before it's like someone pot my body on overdrive. Just thought id tell you well by

and I flew out the window. Ok now to get some info on Justus. After a bout 30 minutes of

digging around I found a good list of Justus even got the info on chakra it really easy. Ok

let's see the Kongounyoi-diamond skin , jibaku bunshin-self destructing clone and the

Kakuremino no Jutsu - Magic Cloak of Invisibility Justus this will come in hand looking at the

clock I noticed I needed to mat guy. I took my notes and rushed out the place. After rushing I

barely made it on time. I was greeted with the seen of guy and lee hugging. Crispiest thing I ever

seen.. And I watch all the saw movies. After waiting for what felt like ever I sed hi. Hello my

name is Emi Uzumaki and i didnt even get to fishish my words win guy sed. O look at her

flames of youth creepy. Um well I'm trying to find out which team to join and well I wanted

to what your was like. Thin guy went on well congrats it you lucky day show us you flames

of youth buy helping us on are mission to get the diamyous wife's pet tora. With was a

pretty nice cat it didn't see to like lee thaw but still hard to get it took 3 hrs. One this was

done guy asked if I would like to spar with them. I agreed. I asked to fight neji this got me

some weird look. I read about some Justus I want to tri and well I think he's the best for it.

After a few minutes we started I used my diamond skin justu and well it made me so heavy

I could barely move. Needless to say I was took out fast. How the hell you do that. I

screamed. Tenten walk up to me and sad it called the gentle fist. They attack with chakra

throw their palms. Raally cans anyone do it? I got up to try it on a tree. I just shoot it out

my hands right? tenten was going to say something but stopped win I smacked the tree and

blow a big hole throw it. Sweet I gota remember that. This got me the mix of a WTF look

and holy crap look. Y does every look at me like that win I do things. Neji walk up to me.

How did you do that only members of the hyuuga family can do that. Really. Then howled I

do it. That what I want to know! Well I just pushed chakra out my fist. This caused him to

do an anime fall. O guy could I talk to you. Um.. ok. Wile he was turning around I took a

kunai I got from tenten and took his eyebrows rite off. I screamed ya number 4 on my list is

done. I meant no ham I just got a list of weird things to do. Burning kakashis book is next

he he. I walked away from a speechless guy a freaked out lee a lafing tenten and a smirking

neji shaking his head. Now that I had some cash time to get some clothes. I found a cheap

store picked up black pants skirts and tops witch were pretty cheap and I still had anof left

over for some more remin. After 8 bows later I played ad went home to unpack and sleep. I

think I look at team 8 tomorrow. I got woke up in the midol of the night but some white

eyes asses. I looked a him and sad wtf you want this late at night. All I got was a cold face.

The hyuuga head want to see you. Ok I fallowed him. And was led to who I thought was the

head. me not wanting to show respect to anyone who wakes me up. I was a bit bitch if you

wake me up. Ok y the well you paled eye ass send this ass monkey to wake me up. How

dare you address the head of the clan that way show some respect you brat. Some old fart

behind the man. Fuck you. I gave the man the midol finger. I don't like getting woke up and

I'm not showing respect you an old fart with a stick the size of the hokages tower up his

ass. The man that I thought was the head yelled. Shut up we did not call her hear to fight.

This made me blink ok……and thought all the main branches were asses I guess I was

wrong. So seeing the semi decent man I decided to calm down. Ok so y you call me hear.

We herd that you can do the gentle fist…….o...i guess so all throw its not like yours. Will you

show us. Um can I know how you turn your bakugon on?. This made this scream in out

rage. Y would you want know that. Are you a spy they screamed. I yelled back. No I just

want know how people turn on those eye Doujutsu I could care less about your bloodline. This

made them clam down a bit. Y would you want to know this. Well I like the idea I want to see

what would happen if I did it. Couldn't find in info on it in the library. Ok show use you can do

the gentle fist first. Ok. I slap a wall potting a big hole in it. This made this gape ….. ok now can

I have the info so I can go? Reluctantly they handed it over and I went home to go back to bed.

The nest day I had the money four my meals so I decided. To train. I decided to tri the eyes thing

and what I found out was cool. I was able it mimic that of other blood line traits with the eyes. I

got to show the hokage this…..or I can wait. I look at the date o wait to marrow is the day naruto

get that c rank mission. I got to go with them tomorrow. I rush to the hokages office. I wait to see

him. Hi hokage I was hoping I could tri team 7 next. The hokage gave me a rally weird look.

What up with your. Eyes. Hump. He showed me a mirror. I had what look like a white Sharingan

made out of rings. O that's so cool wonder what it can do? Ill tell you win I find out. Ok. So

could I join team 7 tomorrow. I got the ok and went home to finish my sleep only to notice it was

9 o'clock. Dam it felt later than that.


	3. Chapter 3

It was another morning……….AAAA THAT'S FUCKING IT I SKREEMED. After another sunny day. Or my

marooning torcher I moved the dresser that came with my apartment to In front of the window. It didn't

completely stop it. But now it won't wake me up every day. I guess ill go see team 7 now. Better change.

After about 20 minutes. Only took me 10 minutes to dress but the dam bra was tricky and felt weird. Ok

to team 7. I was getting use to my speed. I could faster without hitting a wall win I needed to turn. It

only took me a few minutes to get to training ground seven. Hi guys I'll be joining you to day. O and wind

kakashi getting hear. Sasuke just made hummed notice only emo people can understand. Sakura didn't

say anything. Naruto would not stop yelling. I never got told win kakashi would show. O well. Ok sasuke

look what I found out I can do. I made the hand tiger hand sine and flooded my eyes with chakra. I

blinked and I had the sharingan. The way he acted was so funny. I think that was the most emotion I

had ever seen. .HOW DO YOU HAVE MY FAMILY SHARINGAN he screamed. aaa shut up i don't know hell.

It's just a copy. Just thin kakshi showed up. With an evil glint in my eye. FIREBALL JUSTU I shout at his

book. He ran. You mind telling me y you shooting fire balls at me. O not you just your pervy book. O and

I got guys eyebrows. Yes I noticed that today he's still crying over it. I have to say good work. His eyes

did that U …… you ok that face looks weird. O and I'm doing the missions with you to day. He

got all depressed. We'll let go get are mission. Naruto started screaming about all the d rank mission.

Naruto you have an extra on your team today you think she can do a c rank she only been a ninja for a

few days. Um I'm good with C rank I did take guys eyes brows off with one swipe. Sweet drop. …..ok fine

bring him in. that drunk ass bring guy walked in. you all know the seen. Later on the road there. Naruto

was wining that we had to protect him. Hay maybe we will get lucky and it was a misfiled mission. And it

higher rank. Sakura pot her mind in no way in hell that happened. As we walk by the puddles I nudged

kakshi showing him I knew. As they came up I jumped in to a tree ones naruto was stabbed I jumped

down. And made 3 shadow clones and fire balled them. One kakshi jumped down and treated narutos

wood. He said to me. ok hawed you know?. About what the ninjas or mission. And pinky TOLD YOU SO. I

stuck my Tung out. I could tell me the way he was acting pointed to the builder about the mission and

the ninja it hasent rained in days. After a talk on what to do we decided to go one the mission still. After

a bit of walking we came buy a pure white rabbit. O crap the other masked freak. I vary fast turned on

my diamond skin just. As kakshi yelled duck. And well I got it and sent flying throw a few tree. Zabuza

just let out an evil laf yelling 1 own. I screamed THAT HURT YOU FUCK TARD. And ran back to where I

was. How are you still in one piece. Easley but sorry about your sword. I points to his sword that hand it

tip busted off.

Yes I know short chapter but I need to think how im going to make this fight go………I mite kill sakura…….mite if i do haku will take her place. Ps im making haku a girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Coming to this place. After that hit from Zabuza and the killing intent he was giving off I was ready to crap myself. I started to cry a little. O I'm so going to die. I just pist off the demon of the mist. At this moment kakashi gave his I won't let my comrades' die speech. I ran over to team 7 as fast as I could. Team 7 seemed fine after him saying this but I wasn't. I was scared crapless. I guess that's narutos worlds people for you. I decided to stay back. Kakshi now fighting with Zabuza it was grate. I mean the show was grate but being there was grater pulse this helped me feel a bit better. Until kakshi got pot in the water prison. Ok now what. I look at naruto and sasuke. I so hope this works. Naruto throw sasuke a windmill. The first mist but win the 2ed turned in to a naruto I was thinking yes yes yes. Until Zabuza moved his head to avoid the kunai. WTF THAT WASENT EXSPOST TO HAPPEN. At this time I swallowed and decided to O think god I turned on that justu or id be dead. Man it would suck o die a week after getting hear I decided grow some balls even if it did kill me. I pulled as much chakra as I could and screamed a fire ball. This made the water prison turn to air. But somehow Zabuza didn't even get burned. You know little girl you are rally fucking annoying. He charged at me. I'm thinking o shit I'm fucked. But something happened I didn't think he'd do. He turned and went for sasuke. Y the hell is he going for him I thought he wanted me dead. Kakshi still taking his time recover. Just as sasuke was going to get loped sakura jumped in the way screaming no not my sasuke Kun. Getting loped in half instead of sasuke. I star wide eyed. O shit I think I just fucked up the story line. Kakshi now moving stared wide eyed 2. But now he looked pist. Now opining his Sharingan. About fucking time ass. Now kakshi stabbed him in the back thin started coping his movements. It was funny to watch kakshi fuck with Zabuza. But knowing how it was going to end. I decided to get sakura well her remains anyway. Man my scared ass made this happen. How the hell am I going to fix this.. now I noticed haku take Zabuza away. I yelled dam that hunter was fake. At this time kakshi passed out. O grate now how am I going to get thim im all but out of chakra. Hay sasuke help me with sakura. Y she just a dump fan girl that got in over her head. Now this pist me off lil or no chakra id make him pay. I walked over and kicked him as hard as I could in the nuts. SHE SAVED YOUR ASS YOU SHOULD BE THINKING KUMA YOUR ALIVE. NAW THE LEST YOU COULD DO IS SHOW THE GIRL THAT SAVED YOUR SORRY AS SOME RESPECT AND HELP ME CARRY HER.. sasuke now slowing getting up grab one of the foots and dragging her lower half along. I kicked him in the nuts again. I SED CARRY HER DUCK ASS. Now on the durt again. I noticed naruto crying over her upper half. Um….naruto I'm sorry but we need to get going and I need your help. BUT SAKURA CHAN IS DEAD he started balling. Naruto we need to get moving naw. They may send more ninja after us. Make some shadow clones so we can get her and kakshi to the brig builder house. After about 5 minutes a crying naruto made some clones and we started to carry kakshi and sakura away. I'll make shore sakura gets treaded properly. After we got to the builder house I stitched saukra back to gather. And fixed her clothes. Man who new school was good for something I guess A in sowing does help Man hokages going to be rally mad. I got out a scroll. Man I hope this works on body's. SEAL I yelled and a poof of smoke and sakura body was gone I rolled it up and walked in. I noticed a lil kid running off. Must have been naruto. I handed naruto the scroll. Hold on to this it has sakura. This mad naruto cry again and sasuke look mad. I'm going to look up on kakshi. He was at lest awake. I know what happened. And I think I can help you heal faster. After giving feared look. don't wary after what's happened you think I'd go after your book. Now wee need to be ready fast. And this might hurt. I pushed some of my chakra in to his system he passed out after seeming. Hope this helps his boy recharge faster. I walk down starts did you burns his book? Asked naruto. I smiled and sad yep. They sweet dropped. They didn't need to know what I did I went to be rite to bed after that.

Sorry. Had to kill sakura. To many people would know where it would go after this. If I did this think about all that could be changed. Hint hint.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal

**Demon**

Dragoon

Its been 2 days. And week kakshi is now just starting to get moving. I spent some time thinking. Well

they all think I was getting info. I walked in to the living room to find naruto crying again. Sasuke is in

emo mode. And kakshi moving around simi normally. Ok you guy want know what I found out? After

some annoying looks. What you got info. Came out the smart ass sasuke. YES I DID. Ok what I know is.

The ninja were haired to take out drunk ass over there. But a fat rich man. The name that came up was

gatto. See as this land get worse he gets rich and well the brig will hurt him badly so he wants drunky

and us taken out. But I got a little info about the ninja to. The hunter was a guy/girl named haku. No one

shore of his/her sex. Not listed in the bingo books. Had the ability of a upper chunin and the getto guy

has plain to kill them instead of paying them. How the fuck did you get all that info. Um I know many

many people. And info they don't want out. Helps a lot. So kakshi what we doing now. After a minute he

told us to fallow him. After about ten minutes walking in the woods. We stopped. Ok kids I want you to

climb a tree with no hands. After showing us and naruto looking dumb stuck. I got started. Needless to

say I overloaded it. Y the hell do I keep doing that. I didn't pot a dent in the tree I blew it away. After

about 4 tries I got it down. I was running up and down the tree like nuts. At this time naruto stop to ask

me how I did it. Well naru chan I just I focused on the tree and not my feet. At this I ran off. Ok naw

were can I train my stuff. Hummmm were is haku. Ill find that ninja win I do. I tried to do elemental

justu. After a few hours I was cutting leaves and making waves in the water. Ok I'm thinking this stuff is

coming way too easy to me. I look at the sky. Hay you up their you mind making one thing a challenging.

I'm getting bored damit. I went back to the house and told kakshi that I would spend the next 2 days

getting more info while the other 2 train. Before he could even say a word I was off. But not after

proofing up 2 clones to watch the place. Ok I need to find out what all I can do. And y I can do it. I went

to a desalinate place in the forest.

Ok now what was it naruto did to get his mind state. Ok ya. I sat vary still and waited I closed my eyes

and win I opened them I was in a garden with black roses. So cool. I notices 9 gates with animals on

them some were blacked out but I could make out a fox, raccoon, slug, turtle, and octopus. Now the fox

door opened and a big ass fox flew out. AAAAAAA WTF I THOUT YOU WERE IN NARUTO!!!! HOW YOU

GET HEAR. This fox didn't seem to know what I was talking about. Ok who are you and y you in my head.

**You may call me fang I'm the black nine tailed fox and master of shadows**. Wait what I thought that

there was only one . **No every demon has a tribe. Every now and then we send one to the human **

**world to help the humans but they have a habit of pissing them off. But you are a weird case you were **

**forced hear and we had to finish a deal we stared. Win the 5 nations were founded the dreaded 10 **

**tails was sealed way for the help of a human we agreed that if someone would ever come from **

**another we would send someone from every clan to help that human**. So… I have every demon? **Yes **

**but you have to know the demon first**. **From the looks of it to have seen a good bit of them those ones **

**that aren't blacked out you can use them and later on you can summon them**. I plopped down to look

at the sky. Sweet my minds so big. I notice a 10th gate. Holy fuck witch demon is that. I point to it. **Those **

**are the twin dragons they are not seen as true demons but that have as much power as us tailed **

**beasts. How do I call them? ** Ok how do I summon them. ** Well in your mind just point and say open** I

point to the gate and yell open. A black and white dragon flew out. Who wakes me from my sleep?  I do

o weird looking one. I sed with a smile.  O so you're the girl that we got sealed in to. I hope we can have 

some fun with with you.  We?  Yes we I we can split in to 2 dragons.  Ok…so how I summon you?  Lol I 

like this one ite 2 the point you know girly normal people crap tem selves and run win they see a demon 

but you just make some blood and call out the tales of the one you want for us just say twin. And don't 

summon ones you haven't unlocked you might blow up. Ok don't summon the blacked out ones got it.

Well I'm going to go now I have to train. I mite summon you lol ill be waiting girly  **you mind summoning **

**me 2 I rally want to walk around and well the other are sleeping. **Ok. I closed my eyes and came out

my mind. Ok now let's see. I cut my hand and yelled 9 tales and a lil chubby fox came 2. **Think you **

**master.** Ok now the dragon. Twin and poof of smoke and a little dragon comes out. Think girl now I get 

to have some fun.  Wait. But it was too late. He was off.** Don't worry if he goes too far away he de **

**summons so he will stay close** ok thinks now I got to go you coming. O and don't talk I don't need my

friends flipping out. **Don't worry other people can't understand me.** Ok that nice. I ran back to the

house with the fox on my shoulder. I noticed naruto and sasuke were done thee climbing. Were you get

the fox? O I found him he seems to like me. I scratched his chin. And he yipped** that naruto boy it cute **

**he's the other fox rite?** Yes he is and I know he's cute. Who you talking to. Fang I point to the fox. O just

grate another kiba sed sasuke. I kicked him in the nuts. If you ever want to bring back your clan I suggest

you watch your mouth around me now I'm going to bed to day was weird. Wait you get any info.

Nothing new kakshi. And we need to talk about the fox. Can it wait till to marrow I'm sleepy. After a

node I went strait to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up feeling really bad. I mean really bad it felt like someone had cut out my gut played jump rope

with it, tied it in notes and pot it bad in upside down. O shit I thout. I bolted to the bath room scaring the

crap out naruto and I think sasuke be he just did a little jump but still stayed in emo bad ass mode. I was

puking my guts out. The first thing that entered my mind was what am I puking up I haven't eat anything

in 3 days!. The fox decided to stroll in smiling. O I thought it would happen later than this. WTF is going

on fox. Your body's rejecting the demon chakra. O well I say the demon chakra rejecting your body.

Don't worry it won't kill you just will hurt like a bitch for a few hours wile your boy changes. Fox tell me

what going on or I'll kill you. Went back to throwing up. I SKREEM. This got team 7 woried. Well what

was left of them. Wtf fox this is blood. Yep all blood that's no good will be coming out you might pass

out from it soon. I heard banging on the door M CHAN YOU OK! O that's rite I never told them my new

name. hope naruto likes it. I'm i puke. Im fine naru ill be out later. After puking agin I pass out. I wake up

in the living room um.. wasn't I in the bathroom. Kakushi walked up. I was worried about you so I

looked in on you. KAKSHI YOU PERV YOU LOOKED IN ON A GIRL IN THE BATHROOM IM SO GOING TO

POOT YOU TROW HELL. By this time I was feeling grate I meant grate. Felt like air I punch kakshi throw a

wall. This got naruto fliping out. YOU HIT LIKE SAUKRA M CHAN. He stared balling again. O ya I forgot to

tell you I picked a name. this shut him up and got sasuk attention. What did you pic? Emi Uzumaki.

First thing out narto was So are we related now? Um I'm not shore naruto we might be were

the only blue eyed blonds I've seen in the Fire Country. We could ask the 3ed. This makes

naruto smile his fox grim. I couldn't help it I pounced on him. NARU CHAN YOUR SO CUTE

WIN YOU MAKE THAT FACE. Is you fox ok? I look at shadow ya he just lafing his fuzzy buy

off. Kakshi walk back in. were DId you lurn to punch like that? Um fox thought me I pointed

to Him. Hows a fox teach you things. Um cuss he a demon fox same as the nine tales. This

make them shut up. Ya rite was sasukes remark. Shadow sick em shadow grew to about a

frig hite and the length of a queen bed. Sasuke look speechless as it grew another tail.

Kakshi I think did crap himself. I'm getting something to eat and going back to bed. That

fucking foxes joke today SUCKED. I looked back with sasuke in shadows mouth. I WAS

JOKING SHADOW SPI HIM OUT. Besides you really want to eat an emo they are bad for

you. This pissed sasuke off. Now common I walked off.

Note this should have better spelling I invested in spell check. I will go over the other chapters with it later.

Note FISH OWNS narUto. Till I cook it.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal

**demon**

Kakshis profile.

So should wake up emi and naruto . him and sasuke walk up stars and they hear. Naru chan thats so

big how could I eat all that. Kakshi got red faced. Ummm didn't naruto sleep with you last night sasuke.

Ummmm was all out sasukes mouth they walked to sasukes and narutos room to see naruto passed

Out drooling on the pillow….so thin what she doing ill look you get naruto up. Mmmm

My profile

I was on a picnick with naru chan while he was doing sexy justu. So naru chan what we got to eat. A bole

of ramin the size of a bed poofs out a scroll . OMF I don't think I can eat all that! Thin let eat it together

naru I love you. With harts in my eyes. It took 2 hours but the bowl was now just filled with soup. Naruto

lets use it like a hot tub. Not a minute after naruto was naked in the bole I joined him….um

her……whatever I'm loving this. ** You know you got some fucked up dreams girl** EP! Wtf are you doing hear fox. **Um… we share a mind all I had to do was desummion and wake up now o and naruto makes a pretty girl lol. **I wake up to a crash. AAA FIRST The Fox NOW THIS TIME IM GOING 2 Kill SOMEONE! I walked down stars

and two people welding swords. Ho hello little girl how about you run along and no one gets hurt. I'm

Going to kill you two now for waking me up. Now what can I little girl like your self do. Ok now I'm

making it painful. I made eight shadow clowns and had them latch on to there limp and blow up. Now

thin Lying on their back half dead I grab a sword and lop there crouches off before driving there swords

Throw there throats. Now the brig builders wife and grand sun were scared not of the men but what I

just did. No one wakes me up! I run out side. I KNOW YOU ARE THEIR YOU FUCKING DRAGON NOW GET

YOU SCALED ASS OVER HEAR NAW OR ILL DESUMMION YOU AND MIND FUCK YOU!. ** You are one pain **

**of a master you know that.** A head came out a bush. Get me to the brig fast. **Fine fine** it grabed me and

took off fast got to the brig in less than a minute. O and could you do something about the fog.

**Whatever**. It roared and all the mist blew away. I noticed haku pretty beat up. Kakshi with Chidori

charged and ready. STOP! We don't need to fight…. Gotto wont pay them he on his way to

kill them I made out still out of breath. Dam dragon ……. Grabbing me like that….only took a

few more minutes for getto to show up he was vary surprised to see every one alive

Gettos profile

You shitty ninja can't even do your job I was rite bringing these men to kill you. all them

combined comes out less thin what I'd have to pay you.

My profile

Mind if I kill them off? Ill let you have getto zabuza

Gettos profile

Girl you just sinned your death KILL THEM ALL

My profile

I turned on my diamond skin justu and charged in. it felt like people were slapping me as

weapon overs weapon broke after hitting me. I grabbed the first guy that stood out and

grabbed his head ripping it rite off his neck. Thin grabbing a broken blade and slitting a

guys neck and thin drove it throw another guys chest after about 20 or 30 guys getting

beheaded stabbed and having limbs taken off they all started to freak. And run. I used

shadow clone and made a lot of clones I had them latch on to them it was 2 to 1 my clone

in favor and I had made them blow up. It was a bloody mess I was covered in blood and

body parts organs and other things lay around me. naruto was freeked out sasuke didn't

seem to care kakshi was wide eye haku was passed out and zabuza was lafing. I grab getto

and drag him to zabuza. What you want to do to him.

Zabuzas profile

I think I want see what you can think off.

My profile

I gave a creepy evil grin like Orochimaru. O I'm going to have run. I got some needles off

haku. Fun time. I started buy ripping off all his finger nails. After was screaming and trying to

get away I filled his legs the hakus needles. Thin started loping off his fingers little by little until

they were gone. Him now on the verge of passing out I drove kunai in to his chest after making

shore he was

still alive I slowly ripped his head off I mean he was screaming as the skin ,mussels and

bones slowly snap and rip apart. By the end of this naruto was passed out. Sasuke was throwing

up. Kakshi looked like he craped himself and zabuza had told kakshi you will need to get this

one Some help. Ok were done right? O ya seeing as you were betrayed what you planning on

doing zabuza

Zabuza profile

I'm not shore you just killed the one hiding me from the mist ambu.

My profile

O no need to worry I sent a message to the dynamo of the mist and your no longer a missing nin

all records of you being a ninja are gone.

Zabunza profile

How did you does this?

My profile

Black mail nothing more. Kakshi how about they join the leaf we could use them?

Kakshi profile We need to ask hokage first but we can take them back.

My profile

Sweet. After about 1 day of walking were back at the leaf. We walked to hokages office. Um dam

I didn't wash off the blood. We walked in the office.

Hokages profile

Kakshi I got your report and I'm sorry about saukra we can allow haku to join but zabuza well

Need to be watch first because of his tack record. And emi……. After reeding the repot on you

I'm going to move you in with anko I find you to unstable 2 be raound……well you get it I'm

shore.

And you all will be paid for a A rank missions pay.

Myprofile

Ya I'm so happy this is better thin that dream about naruto and me I get to live with snake girl. O

hokage what will we do about team 7. And can I go

Hokage profile

Ill think of something hears a scroll to give anko and you may go now. But were saukras body

My profile

Naruto has the scroll. I dart off but notice the green smoke and hakage throwing up. So that's Y

they don't seal body's. After about a30 minutes of running I come buy ankos.

Ankos profile

I'm going to kill that old fart. Ok brat your rooms upstarts to the rite. And seeing as you want

training so bad and because the hokages forcing me ill be training your flat chested ass.

Myprofile

I'm 12 years old! Y would I have tits now I'm going to bed!......maybe a shower first I need to

get this stuff off.

Ankos profile.

Ya I was told how you got covered kid and it's the only resign I'm doing this! Use

the green stuff it gets it out nice

Myprofile.

After a nice shower I mean nice. I go off to bed. O CRAP I FORGOT TO GET MY

CLOTHES anko yelled up. Already got them there in your room. Think you anko nii chan. I

hurd something brake. But I just went to bed. I cant wait for training from anko……I bet its like

fighting a pmsing ten ten. I pass out smiling in a dark room with snakes.


	8. Chapter 8

I was having a great nap. It was one of those sleeps that you know your asleep but feels so good you

don't care. But I got them worm smooth feeling coming up my leg. It felt so good. But thin it went up my

shirt making me feel even better. I open my eyes. O hello

………………………………..AAAAAAAAAAAAOMG WTF ANKO ONE OF YOU FUCKING SNAKES TRIDED TO RAPE

ME! i ran downs stars to see anko drunk on the floor. O man. What you looking at snake I looked him

rite in the eyes it looked like it was blushing. Just grate I'm in a house with perv snakes SNAKES. Jell-O

ass get up. I stomped on ankos but. AAAAAAA she screamed thin I was getting all kinds on pointy

weapons throne at me. just thin another ninja poofed in. how do they do that no windows no doors no

holes in wall just poof and hes rite in the room. Anko we had another incident with naruto gain. Grrrr.

Runt stay here. HELL NO YOU ARE GOING TO TRIAN ME! I have a job 2 do. Then take me along. Why

would I do that. Cuss ill buy you dingo wen were done. DEAL. Just keep up. After a hr of running me

falling in to 3 traps we finaly got were we were going. I sent this were I frist met you face to face. Aaaa

don't remind me. we walked buy people. I'm taking a big variety of people I think I even sall a bear man.

Every one big foot moved to naruto. We get 2 the pace with 4 ninja and anko was linking her lips. Anko

nii chan could I have fun with one 2. She did the anime drop. What you call me. ni chan cuss I want to be

like you. Your insane sexy and our jobs driving people nuts till they sing like a bird or turn to mush. How

do you pain on getting info out of them. I want to tri part of my blood line. What would tha be. I don't

have a name for it yet but it can cast genjutsu. Yo scare face you got a problem. As long as they don't die

I'm good. YA I run over 2 one and turn on my blood line. Hi I'm emi and you will be my toy today I sad

with a smile before casting my genjutsu. I put us in a meadow. How is this torcher runt. I gave an evil

grin. Foxed ran up and starting digging in to his guts wile pigeons ripped his eyes out. I walk ones they

are done. I watch as his boy was restored. So I can still keep this up for about a hr. so let finish. With

anko all they noticed was him screaming his head off. Wile with me I was ripping out his orangs taking

his limbs off dumping ward things on him. Let spider eat there was out his body vary fun to do. Ones I

was getting bored I ended it. Ok you tell anko nii chan what she want to know and I won't do that

again but don't and I have more fun with you. I giggled. What you do to him. Um let animals eat him

gutted him let bugs go from being inside him to out it was fun. I have an inanest smile creeping out

every one there. Anko I think she might just be a little clone of you. Whatever ill see how good she did.

She took my toy away and started talking with him. After 5 minutes she came back out. No half bad kid

hes scared out his mind I got all the info I needed off him. Can I play with him again nii chan. Stop calling

me that! And go ahead I have more need with him. I run over to him. Hi I came to play again. Before he

could say anything I had him in my world messing with him. Ones I was done he stoped moving. Um mr

toy you still alive…..no response WAAAA I BROKE MY NEW TOY WAAAA. Anko walked up why are you

crying. I point to him I broke my new toy. Anko sweet dropped. Kid you are really weird. If you stop

crying ill bring you back win there is more work. Snif snif really nii chan. Yes yes now stop crying your

making my hang over worse. Ok I hugged her and ran off. So howled you get stuck with her anko.

Hokage has me watching her after a little episode she had on a mission. Really what she do. She

boochered a big group of med and completely dismembered other guy. Friend or enemies. Enemies but

she had her hole teem freeking out. The report sounded like something I do to be honest but she so

annoying. Anko I think she'd make the perfect little sister for you. If you went my boss that little

comment would get you killed. I was running back to the village win I past team 8 or well not watching

were I was going and ran in to them namely kiba. Owey that hurt. I noticed kiba passed out with his dog

pawing him(don't feel like spelling the dogs big name) o sorry I was day dreaming. No problem were on

are way to train though me might be late now. Man she hate it when were late. Um I could help. I made

a shadow clone to carry kiba. So where is it? Just fallow us. It only took 2 minutes to get there then a red

eyes woman yelled YOUR LATE. Sorry mam it was my fault I kind wasn't watching were I was going and

knocked this guy out. I pointed to kiba. So who are you. O I'm emi I gave a smile. O well seeing as you

knock one of my student out how you plan on making it up. I could wake him up. How you plan on doing

that. Like this I whisper in to his ear. He jumped up red faced. Were were were!. I role on the dirt lafing.

Who are you. The one who knocked you on dog boy. O…..so she isn't naked…..snif snif why do you smell

like a fox?. Um no and cuss this guy I slap my hand on the ground and summon shadow. He barked with

a happy yip. Kiba got rally aggressive for some resin and tried to pick a fight with my fox needless to say

was out like a lite again with very one else even his dog sweet dropping. Um sorry again. Its ok seeing as

you knocked out my student twice you feel like training with us? Um…I don't see why not I gave a smile

but so you know I kind of am….well just try not to be surprised by what I do.

What will I how team 7 what did I say to kiba and will I date hinata………….probably not one the hinata one………..probably not anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

Um Kurenai how will I help you guys train? Let see what are you good at emi? Um so far what I

can tell I skilled in ninjustu even thow I know vary few. Im decent at genjustu. Im not that good

in taijustu im trying to work out the kinks. Well we could have you fight hinata she would be

good for training taijustu so what stile you use. Um it and altered form of the hyuuga stile. You

mean the gentile fist rite? Um ya but minr farm from perfect im not one of the clan members so

training it or getting info on its hard. Well the only gentile fist users I know of are in the hyuuga

clan how did you lurn it. Um neji I noticed how he did it and found it easy to pick up but linking

it like they do it is very hard. Well thin I hop hinata can give you some in site emi chan. Um

think you. I walk over to hinata um hinata chan will you train with me? u um I am not t tha at st

rong. You don't need to studier with me. o ya I think I know away to get a date with naruto if

you win I'll tell you. I gave a smile. This got her going I thought shed passes out. I got in my

stance. With I left hand pointing at hinata and the right behind me like I was going to slap her.

She charged me and went for the first strike I stopped it by making a spinning motion and

making a gust of chakura. Um hinata why don't you use your Byakugan and I'll use mine. this

got me a wtf look from hinata. How do you have it? um I don't really know I found out about it

shorty after joining the village. Now come on I want to tri some more stuff after hinata gets back

up and turns her Byakugan on I turn my on and charg this time. After a point I tri to spin in to the

64 palms but got hit back by hinata befor I could start hinata thin was attacking me full force I

was barly doging till I got kicked in the gut and was sent flying. I got back up. Ok hinata tri this.

I spun as fast as I could push a lot of my chakura out. Giant rotation. I made a shear about 3

meters wide but somehow got cuts all over my body and passed out. I was up with anko above

me. NII CHAN I jump up and hug her. Kurenai giggled. Your not driving kurenai nuts are you

and sop calling me that. I got punched on the head. Y anko I did know you had a little sister

kurenai joked. Making anko glar at her. Anko did you see what I did? Yes runt and we need to

have a talk with hokage about you and this stuff you can do. Something about it is off seeing as

you can copy bloodline traits. Ok nii chan O hinata seeing as you won offer to buy him ramin

and he will do anything you want. Buy him a big bowl and you little dream might come true. By

I had fun hinata chan. I run off smiling. After a minute we get to hokages office. Emi come in. I

walked in and he looked pist I mean pist. We need to talk now. Anko seal the door. After anko

sealed the door we started to talk. Emi I want some test done on you 1 because you have the

ability's of the great clans of this village and seem to have info on a lot of people you have never

met. I'll be letting you move back in to your apartment but anko will be keeping an eye on you

and after her report on what you did to that ninja I'm going to have you work with hem for a bit.

And lastly seeing as sakura is now…………… dead…………..i want to know if you will join

team 7 for the chunnin tests. Weather you wish to stay part of the team is up to you weather you

do or not we have someone 2 join weather the team passes or fails. Um I'll do it but um win is

the tests? The lab work on you will start tomorrow the chunnin tests are in a week ill send anko

to get you firs thing to marrow and for now you are under house arrest until the work to find out

how you can copy bloodline traits is done. If that test is not done by the time chunnin tests start

ill have you watched. Anko please take her home now. I hope on ankos back. And a snake pops

out. AAAAA it's the perv snake. Anko lafed you know my little buddy hear. I puffed my cheeks

yes he slithered in to my bed last night. Well ant that nice now let's get you home. Thin the

window shattered. O SHADOW…… I left you with team 8 didn't I. he was growing at me. ok

ok no need to insult me I'll give you a sake went we get home. After a few minutes I was home

and giving shadow his stake and going to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Its been 5 days sins they pot me on house arrest and I've been their fucking test subject getting poked

and other thinks done for nearly a week. They even sealed my door so I can't get out. Now normal I like

alone time but is was nutes the only good thing was the fox stared teaching me about seals after I tried

to open the dor the fist day they pot the seal up and got shocked. He he it was fun shocking myself. The

door opened. Emi come with use. Sed an ambu with a butterfly mask. You again……… fine I get another

day of being poked and paraded wisent all that bad but the realign outfit sucked. But I did find out nice

things about my body. My blood was more toxic than most high level poison making me very hard to

poison my body ad a regretting rate faster than naruto and I could grow limbs back in a few days. How I

found that out was fun

-----------------flashback-------------------

No no no. no way in hell you poking me. the doctor yelled hold her down. After I had kicked 3 ambu

throw a wall one of them drove their little sword throw my arm pining me 2 the ground. The doctor

tried 2 stick me. Me not liking needles tried to move and well I forgot a sword as in my are plop. Arm

came off.i past out soon after and the only good thing was freaking the doctors out win I woke up with a good present of my arm grown back and the fact that they got all the blood needed

________________end flash back___________

After we got their the doctor walked in. well I got good nose for you. The test the hokage wanted are

done. But well we want to do more. HELL NO IV HAD ANOF WITH THIS PLACE I HATED HOSPITALS

BEFOR NAW I KNOW Y NARUTO SNEEKS OUT. calm down please. The hokage walks in. YOU OLD FART

YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING BORD IV BEEN ALL IV HAD TO TALK TO WAS A FUCKING FOX DAMIT AND

WHATS WITH ALL THESE TESTS calm down emi. Y should I calm down if I wanted tested on id looked for

the snaked bastered. Wait snake bastered you don't mean Orochimaru you know where he is?! Um no.

but I know what he is well known for and such I'm shore he would have a field day if he came across

me. I rolled my eyes. Well we have found out nice things about you but your loyalty to this village has

yet to be proven and you know way too much for us to let you leave. You will be off house arrest and will meet team 7 tomarro for the info on the chunnin exams. But the huuyga clan seem to rilly want to

talk to you and i will have you escorted to them right away. WHAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THOSE STUCK

UP PRICKS AGIN. ……………yes……….they want to see if you have their blood line and the tests did show

you have it. We will talk later take her their now. Grrr stuck up asses. After getting to the huuyga main

house I had to wait a fucking hour till they were ready. After getting in their I was pist. Well more than

pist I was pist before I had to wait an hour. Ok why you call me hear hite you white eyed jack asses.

SHOW SOME RESPECT YOU INSALENT RENCH. FUCK YOU YOU WHITE EYES PRICKS NAW TELL ME WHY

YOU CALLED ME HEAR AGIN! We are having you join are clan as a branch member and have the caked burd seal placed on you. LIKE FUCK I AM. You don't have a choice little girl you have are blood line and

even know are fighting stile how you lurned it is beyond us but we will not let someone with are blood

walk free. This had me on the verge of killing them…calm down can't kill them can't kill them….so want

to kill them. LISTION YOU OLD FUCKS YOU THINK THE BYAKUGAN IS THE ONLY BLOODLIKE I HAVE. I

flashed the sharingan. NAW I DON'T MIND BEING IN YOUR CLAN BUT YOU EVEN TRI TO POOT THAT

SEAL ON ME AND EVERY LITTLE BIT OF INFO YOU CLAN DON'T WANT OUT ILL MAKE SHOR EVERY OTHER

CLAN KNOW INCLOODING THE BLIND SPOT OF YOURS! I start to walk HER NAW. No people

wih the cage bird seal showing grab me. YOU DARE TREAT US THIS WAS IT TIME YOU LURNED YOUR

PLACE. Some members got in to their stance. I MOVED MY FIRE PAW TO FACE THEM. GET YOU ASS OUT

HEAR FOX. And in a poof of smoke there was shadow now having the 2 branch members wrapped up in

his tailed. Ooo 6 tails this time nice shadow. Ok let me tell you about me so you guys will get the idea of

who the hell you fucking with. IM EMI OF THE SHADOWS, JINCHUURKI, AND THE EASY OT PISS OFF.

NAW LIKE I SED ILL JOIN YOU CLAN IF YOU WISH BUT IF YOU TRI TO POT THE SEAL ON ME YOU WILL

FEAL MY RATH. I let out of the 9 tailed foxed chakra burring the ground around me. the huuyga

members suched up and took their seats as shadow pot down the 2 branch members and turned to his

small form. Now you want me in you clan still? After what you have shown us yes but we still want

something out of it seeing as it would hurt us a lot if you were…………..upset with us. O so now you're

getting it. Ok ill help you guys ill give you info on other clans. To be honest I did like the huuyga clan a lot

namely cus hinata and her dad. But I can't stand half your console members because you got stick

cramped up your ass. Have some fun damit its why the village hates you asses so much. I plop down. Ok

now that the ice is broken and we have all the pint up assness out us I think we can have a nice chat.

After 2 or 3 hours of talking surprisingly a nice chat we came to an agree mint. Ok you will be considered

part of the huuyga clan you will be considered branch for now with some rites of main branch one being

you will not have the bird seal placed on you. And you will keep you last name. but we will et info on

other clan from you and you will nice a blood contract saying as long as you are part of this clan you will

not give out info on are bloodline traits. Ok sound good to me. now was having this chat with out yelling

so hard. Some members sweet drop. Ok so I gees ill move my stuff in to the branch house tomaro. No

you will be staying in the main house so we can keep an eye on you. And we will send some people to

get your stuff for you. Um no need ill do it myself. I gave a smile so where is my room. Well have neji

show you to your room. So the meetings over. Yes you may go. Ya I yelled. Neji showed up from behind

a curtain fallow me to your room. After 10 minutes of walking and turn after turn. This is you rume emic

ham. If you need anything my rooms down the hall. He bowed and walked off. Sweet. I'm part of a big

clan I freked out a bunch of asses and………o crap I'm going to have to tell naruto I wonder if they will let

him see me? o well WOW THIS BEDS CUMFY. Their was a scratching on the doe. O crap shadow I'm so

sorry. **Runt you staring to anoy me should I stay big so you will notice me or what**. Um but you

wouldn't fit in bed with me. after letting him in I undress and hoped in my new bed. Wow I'm really

getting round in this place I got an apartment stayed out ankos now I'm a huyyga dam my life is nutes. I

make a small laf and hop in bed. Wow these are comfy I soon drift off 2 sleep filled with naruto hinata

and ramin.


	11. Chapter 11

Yon.. that was good sleep. Man I feal good. No rock hard bed, annoying sun, or perv snake foinf up my shirt. I walk to my bathroom. Man huuygas are rich I get my own bathroom nice. I open the door. AAAAA WHO ARE YOU I yelled.

O sorry mistress I was assigned to be you hand maiden.

So you're like my maid? Y

es mistress.

Um could you not call me mistress its kind of weird. Call me emi.

Ok emi. What would you like me to do for you?

Um…. Well I like doing things myself other than cleaning so all id rally not do my self is make shore every things clean. So I guess make shore every looks decent that's it. Um cloud I get my shower now?

O yes mis….i mean emi. She bows and leaves the bathroom.

As shes walk out I sed. You don't nee to bow. After going I turned on the showr. Man I sill cant get my head around this they look old as hell but have working plumming. Man ninja are more than they look. After a hour long shower. I got look in my closet. HOLLY FUCK TARD. The handmaid runs in.

anything wrong mistress.

how did I get all these dresses? And its emi.

The elders asked me to bring them 2 you seeing as you were still asleep as I put them away for you.

Um thinks. I look throw them till I found one I like. It was a black one with what looked like vines with thorns going from the bottom up till it hit the chest area than having little black roses on it. Man those elder know what I like.

Yes they seem to have a lot of insight on people. Ones you one getting ready lunch will be ready shortly.

Wait lunch what time

is it its nearly noon.

NOON NO IM LATE. i rush out the door brushing my hair I run in to a man that looked like a big neji only seemed a lot nicer.

O hello miss why are in such a hury. I

I'm so sorry I'm rally late for a meeting. I bowed and ran off. He smiled as I ran off. After 30 minutes running around the huuyga mansion. FUCK THIS IM GETTNG NO WERE. I yelled and jumped out window. O crap they had me on a high floor THUD. O think you blood lines. Im shor that would have hurt. Ok I hop off the ground and run to training ground 7. Few i beat that old perv. I see naruto eating ramin with 6 cups next to him and I think sasuke was sleeping. Naru chan you going to share those. I seed drooling a bit.

Sorry emi chan it's my last one.

NO!! O GRATE RAMIN GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE TO INRAGE YOU TT_TT

O just grates another dobe.

I'm no dobe emo duck ass!

Poof. Hi every one

Your late you one eyes broom.

Y emi your insults hurt so much. He anime cried.

Well kakashi be on time and I won't in salt you.

Well…….y is your chest bigger?

Um I look down. O its shadow kun. He hoped in there and went to sleep. Hearing his name he popes his head out the top of the dress.

Ok……. Well hear is your papers for the chunnin exams you need them turned in by the end of 2 day good luck.

Ya ya. I'm not rely worried about it. I rely want to finish up. I have training with team 8 and Kurenai sensei.

I thought anko was training you.

She is but is bissy. She got stuck as one of the protectors.

Ok well buy. Poof.

I give an evil grin showing kakashis book. Hay sasuke fire ball his and ill give you a pic of kakashi with no mask.

DEAL fireball justu

I dident evin let go of the book yet. You ass you could have wated till I drop it. Some were kakshi screams. I toss sasuke the pic and he gets a nose bleed. Yes he has a nice face. Well got to go. I run off to team 8

After I get to team 8 I see hinata sparing with keba and shino 2 on one. KICK THEIR AS HINATA. needless to say kiba lost his focus and got what I'd call the bitch slap of the gods. And was sent flying. Hinata ran over.

Emi chan. What are you doing here?

Um id been hear sooner but I over sleep and kakashi was late….again. but I got my reeving. I like training with you guys more than the other team you guys are the most… well normal by my standard. And did my info help you out hinata chan.

Um well aaaa.

You passed when you got close to him dident you?

…………..yes………….

O well that's what makes you you……………but I get close to her. Let share him ok.

Hinata go red faced and passes out.

Um Kurenai sensei hinata passed out.

O hello emi. You mind telling me why kakashi was screaming in the Midol of town.

O I got and burnt his book.

Rilly? No one been aboul to get that thing away from him.

Poof. You evil evil little girl give it back please. Kakashi sad crying.

Sorry perv but got sasuke to burn it.

NO!!!!. he gets the walking dead face as he goes off.

I laf. That was guys face when I got his eye brows.

Well at lest it is not boring around you emi chan. Now you want to train or disrupt my team.

Sorry sensei ill help train. So who will I spar with?

Hum……well hinatas out so shino or kiba.

Well I don't think shinos bugs like me. so I guess kiba. I get close to hinata. You sis found your bag of goody under your bed.

AAAAAAAAA NOT FATHER WILL BE MAD AT ME IM TO YUNG TO HAVE TO THINGS…………….hinata looks around then sweet drops. Opsy

HINATA as your sensei I demand to know what it is your talking about.

Um………get red faced.

Let me inlitin you. She has fetishes about naruto those items help her. She vary kinky and I love her in the fuzzy panda and bunny suet.

Ho how did you know about them?

He he. I know a lot about you and naruto…….way more than I should know……..some things I never wanted to know……..im going to stop talking now.

Kiba walks back with a larg lump on his head. WHATS THE SHITY NOCK OFF DOING HEAR AGIN!!

s…shity…..nock off. SHADOW LETS HURT HIM NOW. Shadow hoped out my dress top and mad himself about the size of a fully grow rot Waller. You want to see nock off. Ill show you nock off.

Akamaru now. Akamaru turned in to a clone of kiba and they started fang over fang.

I'm going to hurt you. Shadow bloody fang. We stared off like kiba but we latched on to enchanter making one giant blood red one.

Kiba still charging doing fang over fang.

I had a smile one my face as me and shadow spilt in to 2 and we collided with kiba. Need lees to say akamaru was sent throw 3 trees. Kiba was passed out covered it cute marks. SHADOW why did you hit akamaru so hard. He growled at me. at lest kiba doesn't have anything broke……..i think so anyway. I run over to akamaru and bring him to kiba. HOLY CRAP. The dogs better than his master I lafed akamaru was stick in the fourth tree swarming and growing.

Hinata and shino were staring. What was that it looked like kibas attack.

Well it is like his but a hell of a lot more powerful and under normal use it would have diced him like a fish in a blender.

Kiba woke up. aaaaa what hit me.

Me. I sad smiling.

Kiba went in to slaking mode as akamaru barked a him.

Kiba why do you have so many problems with me and shadow?

Because seens you have a pet 2 no one see me like before!

Hum? But I thought every one still called you dog boy?

ONLY NARUTO SAYS THAT! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Ok yesh I thought one of the buddy's that pranked with naruto like to have more fun. O ya im going to pull a park on some people I was hoping you will join me.

Like what kind of park.

Like getting all the hogakes autographed itich tich paradise books in the Midol of town. I gave an evil grin.

HELL YA IM IN!

Now that the kiba I heard good things about you I sad smiling and helped him up. Well I'm going to go turn in chunnin exam papers.

Wait we have to do that 2 want to go with us?

Shore seeing as I have no dam clue where it is.

They sweet dropped as we walked off.

Me and hinata had some talk about naruto……like what kind of boxers he wars how many bows of rammin he ate today were he has been today how good his abs were. Me and hinata new everything about him………and well he is ………..better……..than sasuke. After finding this out me and hinata was red faced. I heard SASUKE KUN

AAAA FAN GIRLS OF EMO DUCK ASS.

I see sasuke Cuming up with ino around his neck and 20 other girl rite behind him. I ran up to him. Duck ass what with all the girls I thought you were gay so how many you sleep with yet or you still getting ass pounded by naruto.

Sasuke got a tick mark.

Common sasuke. Hay what me to take that off them your back? 5 bucks says a naruto fan girl could kick all those emo obsesst bitches asses.

You sluty bitch how could you in salt sasuke kun Like that POW.

One down several hundred to go I gave an evil grin. YOU BITCH some decided to charge. Still smiling. giant rotation. I made it the size of a small bilding. Who else is next. Soon all ran off but ino.

Firs thing out ino mouths I've seen better.

What was that blond you want to fight me next.

Um…no. she goes back to groping sasuke.

What do you girls see in him?

What do you see in naruto?

Well lets see he's funny yes dumb but that make it were you can do things with him none the wiser he's a one man harem he easy to please and he acholy has emotions! Now what does sasuke have.

……..he's sexy

HES BORDER LINE GAY

Sasuke cofs.

Yes?

We need to turn in the papers.

O ya he he. Were naruto.

Behind you

O crap. I turn around to see a shocked naruto um hi naruto Kun

So…you….are…my….fangirl?

Yep vice pres to the naruto fan club. Hinatas the president.

Hinata getting red faced.

Naruto if you go on a date with hinata after the papers are turned in ill-treat you 2 ramin.

REALLY!!! COMON HINATA. Naruto grabes hinata rush off to turn in their papers than go on the date. Ino spoke up.

Did you just ask naruto out for hinata

No both. It my turn next I have an evil girn creepy out every one their as I soon rush after naruto.

Dam were they go. Not buy the ramin stand…..dam iv been searching for hours. Ok now to use the easy way. Bakugan. O so they are on the 4ths head…why didn't I think of that. I rush to the 4ths head. OMFG. Hinata……….naru………ko! I noticed naruto in his girl from making out with hinata.(note not sexy form)

O emi chan hinata sad giggling. Naruto looked to be in paradise.

Um your still going to share him…….her……..whatever rite?

Um yes hinata sed with a red face. I get close to hinata want to show him the plashers a girl can have?

Hinata have a smile not her cute one but a o god this will be fun one.

Me and her giggles as we pounce on naruto

(note not for people under 13 lemon seen with kinkiness)

Wile she gets his pants yank off his shirt. OMG he even in panys and AAA IM SO TURNED ON. I grope him as I starting kissing him. Wile hinata messages his crouch. Naruto seemed to like it but poofed up shadow clones.

(to keep this from going to M im stoping hear no one needs to see were this goes…….ok truth is ill get my head bit off if it goes on. Just like you so want this to go on)

With me hinata panting on the ground naruto sweeting a little. Hay naruto doesn't that count as fucking yourself?

Hinata got red faced.

Um I guess it does.

Well that was assume. Me hinata and naruto( in girl form) pass out under a tree on the 4ths head half naked

**Well that was fun to watch better cover them up.** Shadow poofed to big form and covered us with his tail. Lafing a bit

SOME TIME LATER SOMWERE SELSE IN THE VILAGE

Hokae sama are you shore you want to let then take the exams. I do not think they are ready.

Calm done Iruke I'm shore they are more than ready for the exams

But hokage I was narutos and sasukes teacher sasuke may be ready but naruto is no were near ready and what about this girl she hasn't been a ninja for that long how could she passable be ready.

Iruke I can ashore you the are more that ready but if you insest you can test them if they fail ill take them out of the tests.

Dorr popes open.

She she she stole my book. Kakashi anime cries.

Hokage sweet dropped. Let me guess emi?

Yes……….

Hokage sises naw what left on her list?

I think to lurn naruto sexy justu is all that's left….and kicking someone known as the pervy sage in the nuts

WATE WHAT SOMEONE ACHOLY WANTS TO LURN NARUTO JUSTSU

Yes iruke……she's obest with naruto

Shes his fan girl kakashi pot in.

Your kinding me rite……

…..no

Someone shoot trow the window

NO WAY IN HELL IM TRAINING THAT GIRL HOKAGE

Dident we have this talk already anko

I don't want to train her she shows no respect ill giv her way for getting info are effective but im not going to train her.

We have talked about this already eather you train her oryou will be stuck with D rank mission for the rest of the year.

Hokage are you guys talking about emi/

Yes….i think it best to have anko train her. Seeing as she is….similar to her and has grate info gathering kills.

Now anko we were in a CRASH

Hokage rubbed his head now who is it.

DAM YOU FUCKING FOX YOU CLOUD HAVE LET ME POOT MY CLOSE ON!! What you looking at.

……..kakshi,anko,and iruka star. Y are you half naked.

Its that foxes form of a joke I will get my reving I yell. Srool fly trow and hit me in the head. That hurt……ok well atlest it's the rite one.

They just look at me weard.

I open it and poff out a dress I stored in it. Aaa much better. Um whats going on

We were having a talk about the exams

O should I leave?

They all but hokage sed yes at the same time.

I don't see y you can't stay he sed with a smile.

YA I got hop on his couch.

As we were saying iruke you can test them and anko as soon as the tests are over you will train her.

But hoka

THAT IS MY CHOISE NOW LEAVE ANKO

Anko growled but e=went to jump out the window.

By nii chan. Thud OWY I held my head

Don't call me that runt.

You don't haf to hit me.

I'm leaving.

Now iruka you can give them your test to marrow ok.

Ok hokage sama iruka went to leave but CRASH

A big ball of hair clocked him in the head.

I was lafing as I noticed shadow on the gowned with a lump on his head as iruke rushed out the window.

Remind me why do I even have a door.

Because it looks nice I sad with a smile.

That about all its used for he lafed. So why did you come.

Well one resign cuss that fox kicked me the second because I'm board and I was hoping I could have fun with the people in black again I smiled.

He looked at his papers. Well we did find a few spys from other villages a few days ago how would you like to help.

I'd love 2.

Ok find anko and give her this later tonight. He handed m scroll.

I left smiling dragging shadow by his tail.


	12. Chapter 12

**Demon**

Normal

(Thoughts)

Anko anko anko. I sed in a happy tone as I skiped on the dsealing of the ambu roof. Giggles spiderman got nothing on me. naw were was that room? I noticed a guy with a butterfly mask. I yell vary loud MISTER BUTTERFLY he jumps

WHO WHAT WERE

Up hear!

O hell miss how did you get in hear and ow may I help you.

Um I'm looking for anko and I walked in. no one seemed to notice me at all. And I mean your all ambu how do you not notice me?

Um well you seem to be good at um not being noticed he gave a omg we suck laf. And akos the 12 doe down the hall that make a rite the 2ed door than the 5 door to the left. Whats a girl like you need her for?

The old man whated me to give this to her and I wanted to get a new toy.

Old man? What old man New toy? Does anko buy you things?

The old mans the hokage. And no last time I was hear I got to play with all kinds of toys. I gave an inasent smile.

Um….ok. thinks in head. (What's anko letting her play with.)

Thinks mister butterfly. I have him a hug and walked off with an evil smile.

Ill help you get to her getting around in hears kinda hard.

I can still walk on the roof rite? (crap now I have to wait to set them off)

Shor. Just stay with me don't want you to get lost.

Ok mister. I gave an inasent smile (o m god this guys annoying!)

Ok she should be trow hear.

I run trow the door NII CHAN I latch on to anko. Think you mister butterfly

No problem kid. Nice sister you got anko.( man I hope she turns out better than anko) he leaves the room.

YOU LITTLE RUNT HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAF TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! Ill be rite back I haf o make shor that grunt ambu knows his place.

Wait nii chan I was waiting for him to leave for my prank.

Like what kind?

EXSPOLDING PANTS JUSTU. I yell and make the tiger sine. You hear a bang and a man screaming.

Anko stared to laf. Now that's funny.

Some guy speaks up. Hes still in one piece rite?

Im prity shor. I mostly used it for killing pigeons. First persion I used it on.

Um……I think ill go check on him. He ran out like some monster was after him.

Whats with him. Sensei

You scare him

More than you

Yes…………….people seem to think of you as eater cute or insane

What you think of me?

I think youed make a good puppet master

Ya. Thinks.

So were did you lurn that trick.

I hold up shadow with tick marks on his head.

Hes been teaching me all kinds of neat tricks.

A fox……..thout you justu…….

Yep! O ya old man wanted me to give you this. I toss her the skrole.

…………..im going to kill that old dick.

Whats it say?

That your going to work with me as an integrator.

Sound fun to me. so who we start with.

Well we found a ninja that tried to attack the huuyga hair.

You mean hinata?

You know her?

She one of my friend. Bring him in im going to make a slow painfull death seem like heaven win im done. I growed.

You know we need to find out who sent him.

I can kill him after worlds rite?

Don't see why not he is to be poot to death after the info has been gotan out him. Some people in white drag a what looks like a half dead body in.

MIND FUCK TIME. Hay fox you joining in?

**Why not I'm pretty shore I can make him shit himself**

I open his eyes as shadow pots his paws on the guys head. Let see who sent you you. GOT IT! O that no fun!

I pot out his head. Wile shadow still mind fucking him. Ok his is a roug from the demon village has a small bounty on his head. Apparently he ditched his village after getting a big list for forbidden justu.

So why did he attack the huuyga.

One of those justu was something like a blood line trainfer one.

You dident stay on his mind for more than a minit how did you get all this. Well his minds normal and easy to get around in. shadow ill stay and rite up all the info gotten. But i want to be the one to kill this guy!

Ill ask the hokageabout you killing him. I hope all the info you have given is valid. And give this to the hokage. She tossed me a scroll.

K k k. o ya I wanted to tri that. I made the tiger hand sine and poof. 1 second later bang. Owe owe owe. I held my nose stupid wall.

How may I help you emi.

Anko wanted me to give you this. I toss him the scroll. And this has been bugging me for a while. Isn't sakura having a funeral?

Normaly if they die yes But sakura isn't dead yet.

WHAT HOW IS SHE NOT DEAD SHE WAS SLICED IN HALF. I sad with my jaw on the floor.

Im not to shore how but she was breathing when she came out the scroll. Iv had medics working on her 24/7 she not faring well but she is alive. I was pretty shocked to. I think she was the only ninja iv ever seen servive getting cute in half.

Omfg sakyra is alive…........ Man I wonder what narutos going to think.

Well if every thing goes well she will be out around the end of the chunnin exams

Wow……I got a fealing shes going to hate me. um I could talk to my fox to speed things up. He knows a lot of justu me know some healing ones.

Vary well. Seeing as your fox is a demon fox. but ill want it watch while it works.

I don't blam you knowing about what the other fox has done.

I'm going to go home seeing as we only got 2 days till the exams.

I cant wate to see what you do during them. O and if what you told anko was true you ill be paide when the info is proven. Dismast

Ok ok. Poof. AAA thud. Face first on the ground in front of the huuyg mansion. 2 days and I only know were my room and dining room is man this pace is big. I say after my five minute walk to my room.

Hello mistress how may I help you.

I don't need any help all throw I want to go shopping to marrow want to join me?

I quickly undress and hop in bed wondering if I should get saukra a im sorry gift.


	13. Chapter 13

Me: yon man sakura fans suck -_-

Naruto: read mail fun sakura fans

Me: you think she was vilant what about her fans

Naruto: …..O_O

Sasuke: hum… maybe I should do that to itachi.

Me: HELL NO NO ONE WANT TO SEE THAT!

Naruto: you are evil sasuke.

Sasuke:…..dope

Fox: aren't we getting off topic?

Me: o crap ya me no own naruto fish own him I just barrowing his ass… / in more ways than one

Naruto: O/O

Me: naruto reed this one

Naruto: AAAAA HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU EVEN DO THAT TO SOMEONE

Me: I cant think of a few ways

Sasuke: if im evil whats that make you

Me: insane ^_^ story start

Naruto/sasuke: sweet drop

**Demon**

Thoughts

_**Demon thoughts**_

ZzZzZzZzZz

Mistress wake up. Didn't you want to go shopping to day.

…..yon….blink blink….O CRAP SO SORRY …..in not really good in the morning.

Its ok mistress you need help getting ready

No. all I need to do it change and get my hair done.

Ok ill be waiting. And the hokage sent you pay for you mission.

Mission….hum I gess that did count as one…I wonder what class?

Didn't they tell you what class it was mistress?

Nope I didn't ask….. and y do you keep calling me mistress?

I'm sorry it was I'm accustom to.

Fine fine….i gess I don't really mind just sound a little weird to me.

Ok he left this note too ill wait outside.

Fine fine I grabbed the note and went in to the wash room. WOW this is big….i dig through it till I find a brush. After about 30 minits I got my shower and brushed my hair. Ok now what's that note say.

Dear emi we think you for your help. we were aboul to get a lot of info out of the captured ninja. For doing this job with such speed it will be pot down as a S ranked mission and be paid as such. PS your fox has started to work on sakura he says she will be aboul to leave the hospital in a few and she has come to. Pss I would like to talk to you the medic staff and myself were vary…surprised by your fox talking. From hokage

I leave the bathroom to get dressed. I pick out a black kimono with blood red roses on it. I open the folder with my pay in it. HOLY SHIT! This is a lot of cash te he he I'm going to love shopping today. I walk out to meet my hand maiden.

Mistress are you shore to want to leave looking like that.

What's wrong with the way I look?

Your hair is in knots. You haven't applied make up among other things.

I'm a ninja why should I worry how I look? If I go on a mission I'm going to get dirty anyway.

Ok but the elder mite get mad.

The elders can go fuck them selves

Mistress if you were herd saying that you could be punished.

But I already sad it to their faces

…..aren't you scared of the elders punishing you?

Nope in fact I think the elder are scared of me. can we go shopping now I got a pretty good pay from my mission and I need new ninja gear.

Ok mistress I know some good places with basic ninja gear.

Show the way. Say you have ninja training rite?

A little why.

I don't like walking through this place hold on. I grab her and jump out a window

AAAAAAAAA MISTRESS THIS IS NOT SMART. THUD

You ok?

Yes huf huf that was vary crazy of you I could have got hurt.

But you ad ninja training that should have been easy well lets go.

Yes some I know basic justu that is it. And I will show the way im gassing you still don't know your way around?

Nope. Show the way.

Why did I half to get a insane tom boy for a mistress T-T

After 15 minutes of walking I noticed a sword in a store.

OMFG I GOT TO HAVE THAT!

Mistress that store in vary pricy most items in their will cost 2 or 3 B rank mission at least.

Hum…..i loom at my cash…I have anof….sweet!

Mistress your telling me you can afford that how could you have that kind of cash you're a gennin.

O this I showed her a note.

MISTRESS YOU WERE GIVIN AN S RANKED MISSION.

Yep I run in to the store. Mister how much for that sword?

Witch one we have many swords.

The one in the window I want to buy it.

I don't think you could afford it that cost as much as an A ranked mission for ninja. Why note by some basic ninja gear I'm shore you could afford that.

I should hurt you for what you just sed.

A how cute he goes to pat my head. MUNCH! AAAAAA YOU BRAT

I slam the cash on the desk I'm shore this will cover it and I sad id hurt you. I notice someone coming down the stairs to the store.

Dad you ok I heard you scream you didn't stab your self again did you?

So dear this little demon just attacked me

TEN-TEN I run up and hug her. You live here.

Yea my family runs this store infect 90% of what we sell we made. Now why did you attack my dad?

He was treating me like a little kid win I asked to buy that sword I point to it. And I didn't attack him I bit him.

LOL you are so fun to be around say guys eyes brows grew back and they are bigger he's getting even more youthful about it you going to take them off again and can you even afford that sword? It's one of the vary few ones we didn't make it's from demon village they don't sell may things.

I show ten ten the cash. And shore but I don't think I could do it like last time I might need your help he will be on guard when I'm around now.

WERE DID YOU GET THAT KIND OF CASH. And shor id love to help with the creacher. Dad you are going to sell it to her rite it would pay for a lot of more items on are list.

Y y yes dear rite away. He ran to the sword. Hear you go now please don't hurt me I didn't mean to offend you.

Ok your for given I sed as I handed him the cash. Ten ten you want to join us I still got some money left want to get something to eat.

Shore I'd love to if you're buying.

Ok let's go I want to see some stores in this place. O um…hand maiden…dang I still haven't got in your name.

My name is Kurotsuchi .

Long name could I just call you kuro?

Yes mistress.

You can go home now if you wish I just needed someone to show me a good weapon shop.

Yes mistress. she darted off.

So you have a maiden?

Yes the crappie elder gave her to me

Wow sounds nice

Not rally she good for cleaning and directions but she nearly wet herself win I jumped out the 5th story window.

Wow that pretty far up.

Um….i gess so. Say why did this sword cost so much?

Tenten sweet drops. You mean you bout it and you didn't know about it. Ok like I sad is was made in demon village it can hold anytime of chakra and its sad to even be aboul to hold the energy of demons. If ant other village could make a weapon like this it would have benn 10 times that price but things to that village have problems we got it fairly cheap.

WOW it can do that? Man I just liked the looks red hilt black blade with and a red seath with a black and white dragon going down in. I love it.

Say what missions did you do to get that much cash a mouth of doing 5 6 missions every day I couldn't make half that.

O did some work with

AAAAAAAAAAA LET GO OF ME.

That hurt brat.

O crap ten ten I'll be back. I rush over. HAY POT THAT KID DOWN NOW

Why should I

Because OMFG YOUR Kankurou. LOL

What's so funny.

I never thought id meat you the gayest ninja of time.

WHAT DID YOU SAY?

You are gay!

A blond girl behind him lafs.

Temari why you lafing.

Maybe because see knows I'm rite. Let's see. You wearing a one piece. You have make up all over your face. And let see YOU PLAY WITH DALLS

They are ninja puppets not dolls

How are they different?

They are used for killing

Rite now temari was doing all she could not to bust out lafing

I show him a baby doll. How is this different from yours?

My can kill that thing cant

O rally I trough it at him and it blew up. Making him drop the kid.

You bitch.

Now how are they different?

Temari was now bent over lafing

I'm going to kill you bitch!

Kankurou you are a embarrassment to are village.

Temari stopped lafing and looked scared so did Kankurou

Gaara kun long time no see. You still look like a panda. That sand raccoon still fucking with you?

How do you know my name? And my mother.

That thing is not your mother and I know a lot of people. And I know it because I have one 2 buy I know how to shut it up. Maybe we could tlk sometime and ill show you how to.

Hums… are you strong?

Hum…..well I gess so. Not rally fought to many people. And my names emi seeing as I already know yours your sister and the gay mans.

Kankurou looked pist at me now.

Very well how about at the park tonight.

Shore I'm done shopping anyway see you to night gaara kun. I wink at him. And walk away.

Gaara are you shore you want to do this we cant make a seen.

Shut up or I'll kill you. She interests me something is weird about her. They sunshined off.


	14. Chapter 14

Me: DAM YOU SASUKE YOU HAVE TALKING TO MY FRIEND HAVENT YOU!.

Sasuke: what now your but as hot as your head.

Naruto: HA HA HA win do you get a personality Sasuke.

Sasuke: hunnnn

Me: HE A LESSION FOR YOU PAY BACKS A BITCH! Exploding shadow clones

Sasuke/Naruto: RUN!

Me: I do not own Naruto the fish does. it might be mad at the condition it going to get Sasuke back Get Back Hear you BASTERED.

Note I time skipped did feel like going over what me a garra did at the moment

Mistress how was your date?

STOP CALLING ME THAT DAMIT! And it wasn't a date. I wanted to tri out a few tricks to see what he thanked and talk about a subject.

Like what?

Stuff I don't feel like talking about rite now. But it involves me getting a snake skin dress with matching shows he he.

But no shop sells those kind of things in this village.

I'm not getting it right now. I'm going to get it off this guy around the time the chunnin exams start.

Ok well good night.

Good I haf to meat teem 7 in the morning and did I get any note for the hokage?

No mistress were you expecting one.

No I just was hoping he had some work o well the exams start tomorrow anyway.

Ok mistress

YA SLEEP TIME! I quickly dose off.

Next day.

Skreem.

WHO THE HELL IS MAKING ALL THE RACKET.

Mistress there is a strang man looking for you and he wont leave.

…does he have a gord on his back?

Yes so you do know him

Yes…..ill go see him after I get dressed try not to upset him.

I quickly straped on my geer and ran to find him. Need less to say with the uptite hugas all freaking out he was easy to find.

Garra kun it not smart to barg in on this house. They are very big…pains. I shout some of the elder a dirty look.

I wanted to talk to you about that raccoon.

Can we save this for privet.

Very well.

If you want ill talk at the exams with you after my team get there.

This is starting annoy me you won't answer my questions.

I will but I haf to meet my team. I sunshined off.

Sorry im a little late I kind of was bissy.

EMI YOUR MORE Than A LITTLE LATE KAKSHI IS ALREAY WAITING

So I'm guessing im more than an hour late.

…yes well let get going to the exams.

Ok…o ya Naruto win you see a big group of people at the door walk past and don't say a word.

Why?

Just do it.

After 15 minutes we were finally in the building just as I asked Naruto shut up.

EMI CHAN!

O FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!

Hi tenten what are you up 2?

Trying to get in to the room where are you guys going.

Upstairs why

But this is the third floor.

Tenten is not were still on the second now I suggest….

WHAT THIS IS ONLY THE SECOND FLOOR

DAM YOU TENTEN DID YOU HALF TO YELL!

Well come on seeing as every now knows.

WATE!

O crap lee god hates me to day damit.

Are you Sasuke Uchiha

What of it?

I wish to challenge you to a fight.

At this time I decided to blink and well Sasuke was on the floor and lee was talking to a turtle

O shit!. GUY IF YOU DO THAT HUGING THING AGIN ILL USE A JUSTU THAT WILL MAKE IT WERE YOU EYE BROWS NEVER GROW BACK THIS TIME!

You are no fun emi.

No need to cry just don't do that weird crap around me ok. Naruto pick Sasuke up and lets go. Not 1 minute after we out out of site I sall a weird lite were guy and lee were.

Wow this rooms packed!

Yes it is Naruto thinks to tenten!

ANOTHER SKREEM. CRAP IT INO

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HEAR!

I'm taking the exam like you were kiba I wanted to go ever a prank.

Gob boys over thair1.

O chouji I brought you some BBQ chips

THINK YOU EMI I WAS OUT!

Chouji you liar I see 6 bags of chips in your bad

Hay he not lying he was just out of BBQ rite

Yea….how did you know?

I sall 3 insane sized bags on the way up I have more bags so not big deal on me.

I now notice Naruto has getting every one pist at him like normal.

Quit the attention getter aren't we hello my name is kabuto.

I know you I hear you're the guy to talk to on getting info on people.

Yes why how did you know.

I'm sort of an info gatherer myself.

So any one you want to see.

I'm not but duck ass mite

Stop calling me that you insane woman!

Ya ya just ask him the names of who you want.

I have info card on every one even you.

Hum…prove tookout some card let's see Sasuke uchha.

Last Sevier of his clan has done 23 d rank missions 3 c rank and a b rank imprssive Naruto Uzumaki insane amount of chakra knows shadow clone has done 56 d rank 12 c rank and a b rank mission is known to be impulsive and get in to insane problem mad let see emi Uzumaki what! This can be rite! It says 2 d rank mission 1 b rank 2 a rank and 9 s rank missions. Origin unknown and is responsible for getting the demon of the mist to join the hidden leaf.

No that's rite but in my honesty I thought some of those s rank were b at most and some were done by my pet not me iv only done 2 s rank.

That can be true what would a gennin get those ranks!

Cus im good at getting info out people. and how did you find out about those s trank they were only know by the hokage and nii chan.

Well ummmm

Shut up maggots the first part of you test is going to start now!


End file.
